Graphical object classification systems classify graphical objects (e.g., icons, portions of images, buttons, etc.) to determine the types or classes of those graphical objects. This classification can be useful to determine which graphical objects are included within an image. Alternatively, such classification can be useful to identify a graphical object or objects of a particular type or class.
Typically, graphical object classification systems classify graphical objects using templates. That is, graphical objects are compared with templates and are classified into classes associated with the templates matched or satisfied by those graphical objects (e.g., the templates the graphical objects most similarly resemble).